


If We'd Won The War

by asmo_ds



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Devildom (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmo_ds/pseuds/asmo_ds
Summary: What would it be like if he had won? If he had saved all six of his brothers from falling from grace and his baby sister from perishing by their father's arrows? What if he was on the throne, making the decisions, guiding the humans of Earth in all that they do?Lucifer constantly asks these questions, and when a demon up to no good sneaks into Lucifer's bedroom wishing to send him to that reality, things get messy.~ Requested on my Tumblr Asmo-ds~
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anon: "helloooo! i really love your works and your writing style. could you possibly do an angsty alternative universe where lucifer won against god? have a nice day! uwu"  
> I got excited about writing this and now it is going to be multiple chapters, thank you for the inspo anon <3

The raven-haired man rubbed his temples as his younger brother explained how he lost all his Grimm last night from a gamble. Mammon paced back and forth as he ranted about how he wanted to have all the money in the pot but a witch beat him and how angry he was  
.  
“Do you remember the Celestial Realm?” Lucifer suddenly asked, causing his younger brother to stop in his tracks. It was rare for the eldest to bring up their past.

“Yea,” Mammon looks down with a small smile, “I do.” Mammon sat down on a seat across from the desk at which Lucifer sat. “I think that if Dad weren’t there I’d love to go back, but knowing that bastard is there…” Mammon trails off.

Lucifer lets out a sour chuckle, “I think if we went back many of our former friends and family would not accept us with open arms.” Leaning back in his seat he runs his fingers through his greying hair, letting it all fall back into its place. “I remember you Mammon, that is why I bring this up.”

“Whaddya mean?”

“You used to be the most generous angel in the Celestial Realm,” Lucifer looks at his younger brother’s eyes as they suddenly fill with shame. “I’m not saying this to shame you, Mammon, I am simply stuck within my own mind. I cannot help but wonder what it would be like if we’d won the Celestial War.”

Mammon’s eyes widened before softening, “I know what ya mean…” Lucifer leaned forward, preparing himself for his brother’s emotional revelation. “...If we won I’d be so fuckin’ rich.”

-

Laying in bed, staring at the ceiling, Lucifer fails to clear his mind as he imagines his life if he had won for Lilith and his brothers. If he had dethroned God and taken power for himself and allowed Lilith access to her lover in the human realm, given her the Celestial food that could heal them. 

Lucifer felt his eyes grow heavy with sleep, letting his imagination make its way into a dream instead.

Suddenly, a shadowed figure crawled through an arched window, its hands fidgeting with mischievous excitement. A pesky demon with a longing to mess with Lucifer’s head had slithered its way up to Lucifer’s window, slowly opening it before slinking over to the sleeping eldest brother. This particular demon had the ability to transfer people into their “ideal” world. The catch is that the world is almost never what the victim thinks it will be.

“Let’s see what would have happened to you if you’d taken God down, dear Lucifer…” the demon chuckled darkly, emitting a cloud of smoke that Lucifer’s sleeping form inhaled unknowingly. 

Lucifer began tossing and turning as his sleeping form suddenly took in the magic, trying to reject it, but failing in the end. 

-

Lucifer was suddenly where he’d always longed to be, but it was devastating compared to his expectations from thousands of years of daydreaming.

He woke up warm. His surroundings felt as if he was laying on a cloud, basking in the sun. 

“Lucifer!” Simeon called, causing Lucifer to stir, slowly opening his eyes, flinching at the white light that was much too bright for his liking. He had to admit though, the light was comforting in a way, it reminded him of the Celestial Realm. “AH, I thought you’d never wake up, you’ve got work to do.” 

Lucifer suddenly shot up when he recognized his surroundings as his former napping spot when he and Simeon used to be Angels serving under his father.  
“Luci… you know you can’t be napping around like that anymore, your father left behind a lot of responsibility and as the one who defeated him, you need to take those on and keep up.” Simeon puts a hand on his shoulder, giving a soft and comforting smile. 

“Excuse me?”


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer finds some old friends from the Celestial realm and gets a little bit closer to figuring out what his role here is

Silently, Lucifer walked beside Simeon, who was going on about something that Lucifer did not have enough room in his mind to understand.

'This feels too real', he thought, 'this doesn’t feel like I’m dreaming but I know this isn’t where I’m supposed to be.'

“Ah! Lucifer and Simeon, I have been looking for you guys everywhere! Lucifer, I have some things I’d like your approval on regarding influence on the human world,” A familiar voice echoed through the empty hallway. Looking up from his feet, Lucifer is eye to eye with Michael. 

“Michael, long time no see,” Lucifer casually greets the archangel, masking his shock and confusion.

“Michael, I actually have somethings to speak to you about as well,” Simeon interrupts, “it is quite urgent actually so I’m very sorry my lord, but if you would excuse Michael and me for a short while,”

“Oh, of course, do as you must.” Lucifer watches the other two angels stride down the hallway, whispering to each other about whatever “urgent” matters Simeon had referred to.

“Lucifer!” Asmodeus called down the hallway, his white angelic clothing truly reminding Lucifer that the fifth eldest of his brothers was the jewel of the heavens, truly brightening every room he entered. “I’ve been looking all over for you!”

“Asmodeus, do you know what is going on?” Lucifer asked, hoping maybe his brother had been transported along with him.

“Huh? Oh, are you asking for the status of the ballroom set up for your coronation Tomorrow? I have all the tables set up with name tags for VIPs, I have set up an area for locals too! I also got another room for the after-party! It is going to be wild.” Asmodeus rambles about a coronation, Lucifer stands there staring at him in shock. 

So he really did win. He beat God and now he was taking the throne. The blood all rushed to his ears, the sound of Asmodeus’s voice being muffled as Lucifer’s vision faded to white. He hit the floor with a thump, and Asmodeus stood there, jaw dropped, eyes wide, watching his eldest brother fall to the ground.

\- 

Once again, Lucifer woke up warm, wrapped in a white puffy blanket in a bright room. Damn the Celestial realm and its love of light. 

As he sat up Lucifer winced, touching the back of his head where it hit the floor, flinching once more when his fingers made contact with a small bump.

“I knew you were nervous, but not this nervous, Luci,” A soft female voice came from beside him, “I’m so glad you aren’t hurt too badly though!”

Lucifer couldn’t bring himself to look at her. He couldn’t see her living again just to be crushed when this nightmare ends. Lucifer knew the voice all too well, he remembers it breaking as they said their final goodbyes, holding each other as Diavolo gave her a chance to live in the world she’d longed to be in.

“Lucifer? Is everything fine?” She questioned, worry evident in her voice.

“Yes Lilith, I am okay.”


End file.
